Past and Future
by ggglock
Summary: What if a girl from the future was Merlin's student? What would happen when Morgana attacks? A little Merlin/OC
1. Prologue

**Hello! First fanfiction this is really exciting! I love Merlin and think that the show is amazing and I have read a TON of stories on here, so I hope I can be as good as some of the writers out there reading my story. So hope you like it, and I hope its not terrible.**

Jen was anything but normal. You wouldn't know it through unless you looked. She looked perfectly normal, stringy brown hair as straight as thread and at least 140 pounds; her only striking feature was her sky blue eyes that shined like the ocean on a summer day.

She went to a public school. She got normal grades. There was nothing in particular she was good at. As far as her teachers knew, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Well no one knew of her talent anyway. Who says she isn't good at anything?

Let's take a look at Jen's life from a better point of view…

"Forbearnan!" I say with my hand stretched out toward the candle sitting a mere foot away. My eyes shimmered with gold and I felt warm throughout my body, in that one moment, I was as dazzling as the sun.

The candle lit, "Yes!" I squealed with delight, "One more spell down, about a million more to go." I realized with disdain.

It was then that the clock struck 4:00pm.

"Oh no, I am going to be late!" I ran through the twisty halls of the school with agility that I didn't think I could muster and reached my destination, the girl's bathroom on the second floor. First, I listen. The silence around me is thick almost suffocating. The world was not meant to be this quiet. The coast is clear so I walk in. Every bathroom I have ever been in is more appealing than the one I am currently in. With its cracked floor tiles, and mold-covered ceilings, it is the perfect hiding place. I glance at my refection, what do I see? I see a girl who has a passion and love no one knows about, someone that can only share her world with one person. I look away. One of the reasons not a soul uses this bathroom is because the pluming doesn't work. Well there's a reason for that. Underneath the counter, hidden in the dark corner filled with cobwebs, is a wand. The wand is the key to my world, my escape. I take the wand by the handle and touch it to the mirror, "Aliese," the word flows easily from my mouth. Suddenly, the mirror's surface looks like ripples in a pond and I take a step forward. For a second I am surrounded by light. Then I see Camelot.

**Thank you for reading please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I am really excited about this fanfiction and I hope that other people are too! I wish I had updated earlier but school has kept me busy. Anywho on another note another one of my friends has started to post on fanfiction and I am really happy for her. She writes Doctor Who instead of Merlin, but I like that too. You should all check her out her name is _Elowan Bree_. And with that, on to the story!**

The castle reaches height into the sky, with its peaks touching the clouds. My jeans and t-shirt have transformed into a beautiful, simple purple gown with ribbons that tie up the back. Don't get me wrong; I am not royalty here, just a peasant. In fact magic is a secret in this world, but that is not a change from home. Times haven't changed; magical people are persecuted in both places. I look at the flaming sun in the sky, "4:15, dang it, going to be late and my teacher doesn't have time to spare." I start to run in the direction of the magnificent castle ahead of me.

The town is bustling about. Everyone has something that needs to be done; there are never enough hours in the day. I zigzag through the streets, barely looking where I'm going. My feet were in autopilot. Suddenly, I ran smack into a lady dressed in black, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I'm prone to walking into people," I started to say as I looked up. The woman's face was covered with the shadows from her cloak, " Sorry, My Lady?" I asked with uncertainty. "Yes it is My Lady," she seemed to cringe, "It should be Sire!" Her voice sounded like she was trying to contain years of anger, and she was about to snap. I immediately said, "You speak treason, what could possess you to say such words against King Arthur?" "He is not worthy," She fired back with a vengeance, "He stole it from me, Camelot shall, one day, be mine!" I then felt her magic signature and understood who she was, "The Lady Morgana!" I shouted, "You were worthy, long ago, but not anymore. Emrys will stop you." "Emrys is no one without his king." And with that she vanished. "I have to get to Gaius," I knew there was no time to waste.

I took off running through the streets of Camelot again, trying my best not to bump into anyone else. I reached Gaius's chambers in record time, "Gaius!" I shouted. "Jen, I was expecting you, but Merlin will be," "Right now we have bigger things to worry about than my lesson." Gaius looked at me with a face full of shock, for I never want to miss a minute of my lesson, "We have a serious problem I just ran into Morgana, literally." His face was now one of concern, "Are you sure?" he questioned, "Positive," I answered, "it was her alright jealous to the bone." It was now that Merlin chose to walk in with his usual gracefulness, "Jen! Hi sorry I'm late we will get started with," "Merlin!" I shouted interrupting him, "We have a huge problem. I just saw Morgana on the streets of the lower town!" He walked up to me, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, nothing happened, she still doesn't know about us having magic and that is a miracle in itself." I stated, "Maybe so but, if Morgana and I have another fight you are to go back to your own time and hide." Merlin said with sincerity, "Wait, what? I could help you! I may not be as powerful as the great Emrys, but I am pretty amazing, if I do say so myself." I knew he could not deny this fact. Magic is my talent, even he says so, "But it's not safe!" He countered. Gaius decided it was time to intervene, "I think Jen should stay she could be a fantastic help." "Yes!" I said. "Fine but I'm not happy about it." Merlin said.

Merlin's POV

How could I be happy about it? Jen is putting herself in unnecessary danger and Gaius is condoning it. What is he thinking! I mean the girl is only 15 for crying out loud. And she is the only person who really understands me, besides Arthur, but she understands with it feels like to hide who you are from everyone you know. I really can't lose her.

Jen's POV

Why does Merlin worry so much about me? I can stake care of myself. I am almost as incredible as her is at magic. Plus, my time is boring, why would I want to go back? If I stayed no one would miss me. My whole family thinks I am a freak anyway. In fact, I have considered staying in Camelot forever, and staying with the only person who understands me, Merlin.

Gaius POV

What is the matter with them? They should just open their eyes and see that they love each other already. Really how blind can someone be?

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I admit this is not my best chapter but after I went onto my account and saw over 60 views, my jaw dropped. And to see that someone added my story to their favorite list! I was like OMG all day. So I decided to give all of you a little gift! Have fun reading!**

Jen, Merlin, and Gaius all started to prepare for Morgana's arrival. This meant training Jen, calling the dragon for advice and him not giving straight answers, and preparing medicines for the injured that would need them. However, all too soon, Morgana was marching toward Camelot with an army of thousands.

"Sire!" Gawain called, "Her army has been spotted a day's journey from Camelot."

"Ready the armies, we fight at next night." Arthur said. Of course everyone was worried about something. Merlin was worrying about Jen and Arthur. Jen was worried about Merlin. And Gaius was worried about Merlin, Jen, and Arthur. And Arthur, being Arthur, was worried about the entire kingdom. But, worrying does you no good. What ever happens, happens.

The next evening, and army was assembling outside Camelot. The wait for Morgana's army to arrive was agonizing. Then she appeared sitting on her snow-white horse,

"Brother, you can still fall back it doesn't have to end this way. Give in and I will not kill every last one of your knights." She shouted with confidence.

"Morgana, I will never allow my people to suffer at your hand, that is why we fight for our freedom!" And with that he declared, "For the love of Camelot!" And the troops started toward the battle, sprinting.

At the castle Merlin and Jen were tending to the injured. Gaius was mixing more remedies in his chambers. Meanwhile, Jen and Merlin were in the temporary hospital.

Merlin said, "Jen will you just go home? Our plan is risky because we have no plan! You would be better off in your time."

Jen responded, "Merlin, there is no where I would rather be than here. I want to be here with you," she paused as he looked at her with astonishment, "and Gaius, and Gwen, and all my other friends of course." She added quickly. Merlin looked disappointed and went back to his work.

Percival dashed into the room, "Where's Gaius?" he questioned.

"In his chambers, mixing potions I assume." Merlin answered, "What's wrong?"

"Morgana has a shield around her entire army that we can't penetrate! And, on top of that, with her magic she kills 50 men a minute! We are losing badly!" Percival stated. Jen looked at Merlin and he saw in her eyes that she knew it was time.

"I have to find Arthur." Merlin said and with that he left.

"Don't you dare go without me!" Jen shouted and started to run after him.

**See that button there, Click and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**As much as I hate to say it this is the last chapter to my story. I really have enjoyed writing this and I hope that someday I will get more inspiration and write something else. But, I have to say, that is unlikely. This is the first full story I have ever written and it took me a while to come up with this idea. I really hope all of you that read this story enjoyed it and I hope to be back someday, but until then enjoy! **

As they walk toward the raging battle Merlin decided to voice his mind,

"Jen, go back to the castle, you can still keep your magic a secret you don't have to do this with me!

She responded with all sincerity, "I am with you until the end of time. I would never let you do this alone."

Merlin reached out his hand, "Together?"

Jen took his hand, "Forever." Then they continued to travel toward someone's doom.

Morgana's army was wreaking havoc on Camelot. Swords were flying everywhere. The clinking of metal was heard for miles. Arthur was in the middle of the battlefield swinging his weapon back and forth with the grace of a dancer. However, even trapped in his own little world of battle, he realized he was losing. Half of his men were dead already. He realized that the fight was futile. They could never win.

The battleground was in the middle of two hills. On one of the hills Morgana stood shouting spells left and right, killing men with ease. She scanned the crowd looking for her true target, Arthur. He always managed to evade her. No matter how many times she tried to kill him. And she knew what she was missing, Emrys. His identity was sill a mystery, but today that would change. Emrys would not abandon his prince. Who could it be? Gawain? No way, he is too asinine. Percival? No, he doesn't have the ability to hide, too gigantic for that. Merlin? No, absolutely not, too clumsy, he couldn't perform magic if the world were coming to an end.

The battle continued on. The roars of battle surrounded everyone. They were cut off from the rest of the world. Nothing else existed.

Merlin and Jen stood on the hill opposite Morgana's hidden in the trees and bushes.

"What's the plan Merlin?" Asked Jen.

"I am going to fire lightning at the shield, I need some back up." Said Merlin.

"Alright I will shoot fire at it until we break it."

"Agreed, now one, two, THREE!"

They stepped out of the shadows; Merlin reached out his hand toward the shield, while Jen shouted, "Ástríce!" Lightning and fire erupted from their hands and stuck the shield sending off millions of little lights every which way. It was the most beautiful lightshow anyone had ever seen.

It was not magnificent to Morgana, however.

"Emrys! Show yourself! You can't hide from me forever!"

Merlin stepped forward on the hill and shouted, "I am Emrys, Morgana! Do you dare challenge me?"

Morgana was dumbfounded, "Merlin it was you! All those times it was you! You betrayed me more times than I can count, you will pay for my suffering Merlin! Hang on, if you're Emrys, who is that little girl beside you?"

"Hey! I am not little!" Jen shouted with obvious anger.

"Oh yes you are. A little weakling." Morgana responded with her usual smirk.

Jen was so angry she sent fire at Morgana, and she just managed to duck. Morgana looked furious, "You will pay for that!" Then her eyes flashed gold and an invisible force went straight at Jen. Merlin quickly put up a shield to protect her.

"Jen, seriously, you are picking a fight with Morgana!" Merlin said with an agitated tone.

"Well, we are going to fight her anyway!" She fired back.

Then they heard a stick crack behind them, "Actually, Merlin's accomplice, you will be no more." Mordred came out of the dark and started to shout spells a Jen. She retaliated. At first, Merlin tried to help, but Morgana saw an opportunity and started to fight Merlin.

Meanwhile, in the battle… Arthur's POV

Of course I am happy the shield is down, we never stood a chance with it up, but Merlin is a sorcerer! What am I suppose to do about that! And Jen, she was always so sweet. I always thought they shared a special bond, I just never thought it was magic! Come on Arthur think logically about tins, Merlin and Jen are helping us right now and, unfortunately, we need it. Maybe the ban on magic is wrong. Why am I letting myself get distracted by this! I have a battle to fight and, hopefully, Merlin and Jen can defeat the sorcerers.

Back on the hills…

Jen was not having much luck fighting Mordred, as much as she hated to admit it, he was better than her. Mordred kept advancing and she already had a couple of near hits. This was going to be close.

Merlin was having better luck, actually getting a few hits on Morgana, but he was losing stamina. This had to end soon or he would lose the advantage.

Jen was losing and she knew it. It was only a matter of time. She was moving, shooting spells, and ducking at the same times. One time she was a little too slow. Mordred sent a force in her direction, "Ástríce!" He shouted. Jen was thrown into the air. A millisecond later, she hit a tree, hard. The crack of her body hitting the tree was horrific.

"JEN!" Merlin screamed and tried to run to her, but Morgana and Mordred were keeping him busy. Finally, he put all of his anger into a scream. His cries echoed across the whole battlefield, everyone heard him. Mordred and Morgana were tossed off their feet and knocked out.

Merlin ran over to Jen. She was pale and gasping for breath. From her mouth, a small stream of crimson blood started to descend down her chin, Merlin took her hand, "Jen can you hear me?" She squeezed, "Jen, I never thought it would end this way. I thought in a few years, I could ask you to marry me. I thought we could grow old together. I just am not ready for you to go yet." Jen whispered, "You think I'm ready to go. I don't want to die at 15." Merlin continued, "Just in case you never get to hear anything ever again, I love you and always had." He was in tears, "I just need you to know that." Jen looked into his eyes, "I love you, too" Then she knew no more.

Merlin didn't want to think it was true. He listened for her breaths and she was silent. He sobbed and didn't stop until Arthur found him. When Arthur saw Jen's dead body he understood. He quickly put all formalness aside and hugged Merlin until he couldn't cry anymore.

Jen's funeral was equivalent to a knight's, thanks to Arthur pulling a few stings. He made magic legal; in fact he even treated it like a gift. Merlin is now the Court Sorcerer and he teaches magic to students. But he never forgot about his first student from the future. He still missed her everyday.

Jen's POV

I thought when I died I would go to a happy place. That was not the case. My soul is forced to wander forever instead of sleeping. I saw everything that happened that my subconscious wanted to see. I saw Merlin weep over my dead body, my funeral, and Merlin struggling with my passing. Sometimes, to help him along, I would send a breeze his way just to let him know I was still there. And when I see him smile my tortured soul feels complete and that makes my eternal suffering more bearable.

**Could you all give me a goodbye gift of a review? That would be great!**


End file.
